sonic_before_and_after_the_sequelfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Titles
Much like Sonic Adventure, Sonic Before and After the Sequel has song titles too. Sonic Before the Sequel *Opening Theme: Circumstance *Hilltop Heights Act 1: Rivulets *Hilltop Heights Act 2: Downpour *Hilltop Heights Act 3: Prismatic *Hilltop Heights Boss Act: Rolling Out *Star Shores Act 1: In Your Eyes *Star Shores Act 2: On the Hero's Trail *Star Shores Act 3: Topical Tropical *Star Shores Boss Act: M.O.A.B *Rocky Ride Act 1: Friday Purples *Rocky Ride Act 2: Butt Funk *Rocky Ride Act 3: Upwards *Rocky Ride Boss Act: Meet the Fat Man *Lost Levels Act 1: Invisible Realm *Lost Levels Act 2: Wood Zone *Lost Levels Act 3: Fire and Ice *Sunset Star Act 1: Evening Dreamscape *Sunset Star Act 2: Interlude *Sunset Star Act 3: Evening Dreamscape Pt.2 *Sunset Star Boss Act: Creature of Nightmare *Metro Madness does not have song titles. *Fortress Flow Act 1: Fluid Air *Fortress Flow Act 2: Pushed by the Waves *Fortress Flow Act 3: Blue to Darkness *Fortress Flow Boss Act: Sea Devil Chase! *Perlious Paradise Act 1: Playa del Mediterraneo *Perlious Paradise Act 2: Taken by the Tides *Perlious Paradise Act 3: Chiptunes and Salsa *Titanic Tower Boss Act: World's Largest Unicycle *Cloudy Crowd Act 1: Flying High *Cloudy Crowd Act 2: Breathtaking Vision (?) *Arcane Altitude Act 1: Stratospheric Synergy *Arcane Altitude Act 2: When the End is in Sight *Arcane Altitude Act 3/Death Egg: Hard Boiled Premonition *Arcane Altitude Boss Act: ? *Good Ending Boss (Extra Boss): Unstoppable Sonic After the Sequel *Horizon Heights Act 1: The Adventure Continues *Horizon Heights Act 2: World to Explore *Horizon Heights Act 3: Memories *Horizon Heights Boss (Phase 1): Rude Awakening *Horizon Heights Boss (Phase 2): Breakfast Time *Sugar Splash Act 1: Liquid Crystals *Sugar Splash Act 2: Carbohydration *Sugar Splash Act 3: Crumbstepping *Cyan City Act 1: Tea with Ellie *Cyan City Act 2: Flight Thrills *Cyan City Act 3: Espresso with Bayonetta *Cyan City Boss: Egg Fleet Assault *Foliage Furnace Act 1: Turquoise Paradise *Foliage Furnace Act 2: Smokey Bear Says *Foliage Furnace Act 3: Mantra *Foliage Furnace Boss: Radiance *Technology Tree Act 1: Rocks like This *Technology Tree Act 2: Stellar Lights *Technology Tree Act 3: Freefall *Technology Tree Boss: Wolf Rayet *Moon Mansion Act 1: What a Mansion *Moon Mansion Act 2: Ghosts with Guitars *Moon Mansion Act 3: Ascent to Madness *Moon Mansion Boss: The Schiznophrenic Tower *Redhot Ride Act 1: Serious Influence *Redhot Ride Act 2: Lava Falls *Redhot Ride Act 3: Disco Heat *Redhot Ride Boss: World's Largest Pogo Stick *Parhelion Peak Act 1: Combat Night (ATS Version) *Parhelion Peak Act 2: Neon Paradise (ATS Version) *Parhelion Peak Act 3: Scorching Subzero *Parhelion Peak Boss: The Reckless One *Storm Station Act 1: No Longer Alone *Storm Station Act 2: All or Nothing *Storm Station Act 3: Red Moon *Storm Station Boss: Eye of the Storm *Dream Dance Act 1: Mach E (E as the greek symbol that looks like it) *Dream Dance Act 2: From Whence You Came *Opening Theme: Can't remember *Main Menu: Pomp and Circumstance